Misanthropy: For Hatred of Humanity
by Musing Soul
Summary: I am nothing more than a teenager with a slightly misanthropy problem. So why am I the only one who actually sees what is happening, and the only one who is trying to stop it? Why must I save a race that I hate with every fiber of my being?


_(Flashback Start)_

I sighed slumping down in the corner of the library. I would be my twelfth birthday soon, and I should have been leaving on my journey, but I didn't want to use one of the professors starter Pokémon and I didn't have one of my own to use instead. So here I was trying to come up with a good way to deal with my problem, i.e. find a way to get a dragon Pokémon.

"What are you moping for kid?" I turned and found myself staring up into the eyes of a man who I would have put at about eight years older than me. He was about my height, around six foot or so and had short cropped brown hair, green eyes and extremely pale skin. He was wearing a black coat, shirt pants and gloves, which made him, look almost invisible in the mostly unlit corner. The only way I knew that he was there was his alabaster pale skin, which shone brightly.

"Sunlight never killed anyone you know." I snarked by way of reply. The man shrugged and sat down opposite me with a flat expression.

"No seriously kid, what is your problem? I would guess you to be about ready to start you journey, and that has even the most unexcitable jumping around like they got plugged into a wall." I said nothing, just wanting this guy to go away. "So what is your deal?" I looked at him dispassionately and decided that it was his fault for asking.

"Yes I my birthday is in a few months, and while I want to start my journey, I don't really want to use any of the starter Pokémon the professor provides." I replied. Living in Pallet Town meant that I could ask Professor Oak for a Pokémon, but I really didn't like any of the starters Pokémon he provided, and none of the other region's starters appealed to me either. "For example, Charmander," I began, "Yeah sure it has power, but fight one half descent water, rock or ground type and your toast. Even better, you can't find any Pokémon to counter those types early, meaning Charmander is just useless. And then when it evolves, it becomes even weaker to rock and add electricity at the expense of ground. Not much of a bonus if you ask me." I groused. The man, I supposed he was a trainer, chuckled at my rant, and I continued on, tearing into every starter Pokémon I could think of off the top of my head with incredible viciousness, which amounted to all of them.

"You seem to have thought that out fairly well." The guy observed. "So what are you going to do?" I sighed. That was the hard part.

"I am not sure. I have enough money to get a Pokémon I want from a breeder, but I don't' really want to do that." I leaned back. The trainer arched an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked, seeming genuinely curious, his green eyes intent on me as I spoke. I arched an eyebrow, keeping my face neutral.

"If I am going to get a Pokémon, then I want one that I either caught or raised myself, and not one that someone else raised themselves." The trainer considered me for a moment.

"What kind of Pokémon do you want if the starters are so abhorrent to you then?" He inquired, mirth seeming to spark in his eyes. I cracked a small smile at his question, one that I actually felt like answering.

"Eevee or a dragon type." I said immediately, and then paused to think. "Although Riolu wouldn't be that bad either." I added as an after thought. The trainer chuckled at my immediate and rather specific answer.

"You dream big kid, I will give you that." He told me with another chuckle. "Why those specific Pokémon?" He asked. I sighed, knowing I should have seen that coming.

"One of the few memories of my father that I have is that he had a Hydreigon." I explained grudgingly, "And that my mother had several Eevee evolutions." I left off my explanation there, hoping this strange trainer would bug off and not ask me any more questions. He didn't, instead just looking at me for a very long time, his eyes distant and unfocused. At last he turned to me.

"How this kid? I give you two eggs, which I assure you will be Pokémon that you want, and then when you get a few years under your belt you come challenge me?" He offered. I narrowed my eyes, unsure of his intentions, and not willing to trust some guy who just showed up in town making this offer.

"How do I know to trust you?" I asked, remembering the words of an old friend at that moment. "For that matter what do you get out of this?" I challenged him, my proverbial hackles raised. The trainer chuckled.

"A trainer who just might be able to beat me." He said simply. I narrowed my eyes, unsure how that made sense, but he seemed sincere enough.

"Alright…Let us say that I accept you proposal." I began but never got to finish as the trainer simply set two eggs in front of me, I had no clue where he had pulled them from however.

"Excellent." He said cheerfully. "I will see you in a few years then." I blinked and before I could do anything else he was gone. I stared at the eggs, and then at the spot where the stranger had stood only a few days before. I shrugged picked up the eggs, stuck them in my pockets, and left the library for my house.

The people on the street politely nodded at me, as they did every time I actually came out. The sky was overcast, jus the way I liked it, so I actually returned the nods with a slight nod of my own. As the town was small, I arrived at my house quickly, moving across the sidewalk and opening the door with my key, carried around my neck.

Pushing the door open, I stepped into my living room, which was devoid of personal effects, with simple furniture, a couch, chair, and television and that was it. It gave the appearance that I didn't even live here, which I didn't really care about at all. I passed into the kitchen, which was just as Spartan as the living room, with completely bare counters, basic appliances and a table for two shoved against the far wall under the window. The walls were painted a neutral tan, and the cabinets hadn't been painted at all. I placed both eggs on the counter, and stepped out of the kitchen into a little room which when my parents had been here, had been my father's study. Now I used it for a library, and also to store my copious amounts of papers covered in random scribbling. I paused leaving the room, unwilling to see what I had written last night.

I ignored the only other room on the ground floor, which was the master bedroom, and headed upstairs. Only two rooms could be found up here; my bedroom and a kind of general junk storage room. I ignore the latter as I always did, and headed for my room instead. The room was basic as the rest of the house. A desk was pushed against the wall to the left of the door, while my bed was under the window on the far wall. A dresser was directly in front of me, and it had nothing on it, the bed was made neatly, and the desk had one unopened notebook sitting on it.

I sighed. My house was jokingly called a ghost house by the younger children, since it didn't appear that I lived here at all. It was just the way I liked it, quiet and impersonal. I shrugged off my jacket, hanging it over the desk chair and picked up the notebook.

It was a simply notebook, nothing special at all about it, besides that written on the front was the word: Forsaken. I sighed, and dropped it on the desk. It fell open on a page, and I paused to look at the poem written there.

_Those eyes are for the world though_

_Eyes of dispassionate remote silence, Immune_

_To any and every thing_

I stopped reading, knowing what came next in the text, turning away from the notebook scowling at the wall. I turned heading down the stairs again and into my library. Upon entering I paused to turn on music, and then the light.

The study turned library was as simplistic as the rest of the house, the wall were covered in shelves and the room was bare except for a desk in the middle of the room, which had three stacks of papers on it, along with an open notebook. I crossed the room and looked down at the open notebook reading the page quickly.

_So even the repentant are denied redemption._

_Slowly the Faceless closed around me; their immaculately identical eyes focused on me, each one the exact same shade of nothing. The arms clad in the exact same cloth toppling me, the malformed appendages, made of a grayish matter not unlike the human brain holding me down._

_Terror rapped its cold hands around me._

I flinched away from that page, turning it so that I could not see that particular work again. I flipped the notebook closed, and pushed it aside, instead grabbing a book from the shelf and bringing it over to the desk, sitting down to find some information.

Twenty minute later I sighed, and set down the book, looking up at the white ceiling wondering just what I was going to do. I had been given two eggs by some random stranger, who just up and left ten seconds later, leaving me no choice but to keep the eggs. So now I could let them hatch and start travelling with them, which I didn't really feel like doing, or I could not go anywhere and live here in complete seclusion for the rest of my life, which wasn't an option either.

So I just had to wait on those infernal eggs to hatch, and then I could leave, abandon civilization and only meet with people when I had to.

So I would wait. Even if it was all that I had left, I would wait and then I would be gone. I leaned back opening my notebook to a random page and reading the first stanza of the poem written there.

_Cruel sadistic warden, _

_Release my heart_

_From you leaden chains _

I shook my head, wondering how I managed to always open my to the piece of writing that fit the situation the best. It was disconcerting to read some of the things I wrote, now, when they put into context my life. Shaking my head once more I stood up and made my way back to the kitchen opening the refrigerator to try and find something to eat.

"I really need to go shopping." I grumbled, eyeing the meager supply of food in the appliance, before shutting it and turning to head upstairs. As I entered my room again, a voice came from behind me.

'You really need to lighten up. Have to fun for once!' I sighed without turning, knowing exactly who was talking to me.

"Why should I have fun, when I am content with my current existence?" I asked. The voice made a kind of hmph noise.

'You really are a stick in the mud. Can't you at least smile once in a while?" I turned around, staring into the eyes of the legendary Pokémon Mew without fear. Most people would have flipped out at this point, I thought, just like I did every time one of my few friends decided to pay me a surprise visit.

"I don't smile Mew." I said dryly, "I haven't smiled in seven years." That much was true for sure, and didn't know about before that. A bit of movement caught my eye and I turned to watch Mewtwo float in the door of the room, his eyes meeting mine for a moment. I nodded to the powerful clone of Mew, and turned my attention to the view from my window.

'As loath as I am to admit it, Mew does have a point.' Mewtwo observed. 'Eventually you are going to snap, and the results will not be pretty.' I grunted absently catching the notebook and Mew psychically threw my way.

"You haven't and you are worse than I am, so it stands to reason that I will not snap for a good many years." I said dryly and started writing. Mew flicked my left shoulder with her tail, but I didn't pause to intent on my writing.

'Perhaps.' Mewtwo said simply. 'The others would like to speak to you.' I turned from my writing, and nodded to the human crafted Pokémon remember to shut my eyes before the process started. I knew that around me the world would be changing, and I was being taken to the Hall of Origin, and home of Arceus, the God of Pokémon. When I opened my eyes I was standing at the opposite side of a semicircle of Pokémon.

I smiled slightly, these Pokémon were my only real friends in the world, having seen me at my best, and at my worst, but without fail they were always there for me.

'Hello.' The unified voices of the Lake Guardians of Sinnoh rang in my ears and I nodded to them, exchanging greetings with every Legendary Pokémon you could name, and a few that most people couldn't for good measure.

'Mew tells me that you soon will be beginning your journey.' Arceus's voice rang in my head, a deep undercurrent of power present within it. I inclined my head slightly.

"I see Mew still doesn't care to let people tell there own news. Yes I will be starting my journey in around a week." I glared at the mentioned Legendary who just smiled at me in an innocent way. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Arceus. "What are you doing here though, Arceus?" I asked, "You never are here unless something important is happening, and I don't think anything is." The Alpha Pokémon laughed slightly.

'You really need to learn how to lighten up for once.' Mew pointed out for the ten thousandth time and I simply ignored her.

'I take it I am not allowed to say good bye to the one human that I have spoken to in almost ten thousand years?' Arceus asked me. I shrugged and then what had actually been said sunk it.

"Wait, I am the first human you have spoken to in ten thousand _years!_" I half asked, and half shouted. The others chuckled and I ignored them, focusing only on Arceus. The Alpha Pokémon dipped its head in agreement with the previous two statements. "Well…" I muttered, "That certainly puts everything into perspective." I turned back to the others.

'Don't go and hurt yourself you hear me?' Shaymin said, moving to the front to the group. I smiled down at the little hedgehog, and knelt in front of her.

"I make no promises, since as soon as I do, I will get hurt." I said with a slight smirk. Shaymin seemed to glare and me, and I inclined my head slightly. "I will do what I can to not get hurt, but I make no promises." I said finally, which seemed to appease the hedgehog. I stepped back and Darkria and Cresselia moved forwards stopping directly in front of me.

'Watch yourself.' Darkrai, said dryly, in his typical way. I dipped my head in response. Cresselia looked at me for a long time, and then hovered up so that our eyes were level. She simply held my gaze for a long time, and I returned the stare unflinching and unblinking simply waiting for something.

'Your heart is pure, but clouded.' The moon Pokémon said after a long moment. I said nothing and simply waited. 'I wish you luck on your travels, young one.' I inclined my head again, 'Learn from those mistakes you make now, so you do not repeat them in the future.' I did not smile, but inclined my head slightly to let Cresselia know I understood.

Mewtwo floated in front of me, and I smiled, sort of, at the Legendary Pokémon, although it came out more like a smirk. 'Goodbye my friend. Be wary of those you do not trust and trust those you do.' I rolled my eyes at Mewtwo's less that transparent advice. I had a rough idea what the Pokémon was referring to, and I simply nodded again. 'I wish you luck.' I nodded.

"Farewell my friends." I said stepping back and addressing the Legendary Pokémon as a group. "May our paths cross again." With that, I closed my eyes and willed myself away, back to my house where I could watch the sunset. I felt a tug on my person and when I opened my eyes, I was again standing in my room, watching the sun set.

'_In time I might call up on your aid, young one.' _The powerful voice told me that it was not Mewtwo but Arceus who took me back to my house. I frowned wondering just what I had gotten myself into.

Regardless I knew that my life would be very interesting from here on out.

_(End Flashback)_

_I stood facing my partner, my equal_

_We both waited for some unspoken signal_

_A cue for our dance to begin_

Across the area from me a man named Tobias raised a Pokéball tossing it high into the air. I watched the strange Pokéball, which looked like a regular ultra ball expect for being motified in a vibrant purple and silver with a P between the twin lines.

'Is that what she was talking about?' I wondered pulling my Pokéball free and flicking it into the air. I pushed the thought from my mind, and instead focused on the battle. "Gallade!" I called out as the sword using Pokémon appeared.

Tobias had called out a Darkrai, and I inwardly gulped. Gallade wasn't one of the Pokémon I typically used for battling, and I was hesitant to have him battle eve though he had the best chance of winning.

I closed my eyes and waited for Tobias to start the battle, all the while drowning out the announcer's loud and annoying shouts.

"Darkrai, use Dark Void!" Tobias called out signaling the beginning of the battle in my head.

"Gallade, Teleport to dodge and get in close for a Close Combat." I growled, as the black orb sailed towards Gallade. The sword using Pokémon vanished, reappearing behind Darkrai before unleashing several powerful punches. "Thunderpunch!" I yelled, "Then Teleport out of there!" Gallade drew back its fist, which was covered in lightning, but before the attack could land, Tobias made his counter attack.

"Darkrai, behind you!" Without warning, the legendary Pokémon spun and blasted Gallade away with a Dark Pulse. I winced.

"Gallade, Teleport farther away and then use Thunderbolt!" I shouted, as Gallade stood dusting itself off from the relatively powerful attack, and then vanished reappearing and hurling the bolts of lightning at Darkrai, who countered with another Dark Pulse. I scowled. "Teleport!" I barked, as Darkrai hurled another Dark Void at Gallade.

Tobias smirked at me across the arena, and I couldn't help but think that he was enjoying this. Gallade reappeared directly in front of me raising both swords in a defiant stance. I nodded when the Pokémon looked at me before firing off orders.

"Repeat our opening tactic, follow that up with a Thunderbolt and get out of there." I ordered. Gallade vanished from sight with another Teleport, and Tobias immediately made to counter.

"Darkrai, right in front of you, Dark Pulse!" I smirked, he had guessed wrong. Gallade appeared right behind Darkrai, and unleashed a barrage of powerful punches, followed by a Thunderbolt. "Behind you, Ice Beam!" My smirk became a scowl instantly at the excellent counter attack.

"Counter with Will o Wisp!" I barked, thinking quickly. "Follow that up with an X-Scissor." The glowing orbs of fire managed to push back the beam of ice and Gallade ran forwards, arms raised for the second attack.

"Ominous Wind!" I scowled at Tobias's counter attack, but otherwise remaining uninterested I came up with a decent plan.

"Gallade, block it with Focus Blast!" I barked. Gallade quickly hurled the glowing brown orb at Darkrai which simply collide with the Ominous Wind and exploded. I vaguely heard the announcer comment on the matter; I didn't really pay much attention to it, focusing on the battle at hand.

"Dark Void!" Tobias's voice rang out, and even as I opened my mouth to call out for Gallade to dodge the black orb struck home. "Now Dream Eater!" I blinked and then used the first word that came to mind to sum up the situation.

"Fuck…Gallade, Teleport!" I snarled, not caring that Gallade was asleep and couldn't do anything. Even as the spectral image of Darkrai lunged for Gallade, the sword using Pokémon suddenly and inexplicably Teleported. I stared stupidly along with a great many other people, wondering what had just happened. However I wasn't going to worry all that much about something that I couldn't control, and as such I decided that enough was enough.

"Alright then, Gallade, start off with another Teleport Close Combat combo, follow that with Thunderpunch and then Teleport away and use Focus Blast." I snarled, running over the plan in my head one more time.

Gallade vanished, and when Darkrai went to counter attack from behind, Gallade appeared in front and fired off the rapid series of punches and then an electrically charged punch. The nightmare Pokémon was thrown back from the force of the impact, and even as a beam of solid ice tore threw the air, Gallade vanished, reappearing right in front of Darkrai, and then hurling a massive Focus Blast. Darkrai vanished in the explosion, but I had a feeling that the battle was over.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Darkrai embedded roughly ten inches into the stadium wall. After a few seconds the Pitch Dark Pokémon fell out of the indent and landed, unmoving on the ground.

"Darkrai is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner." The referee called out. I nodded to my Pokémon as he stepped in front of me again, this time looking much worse for the wear. I watched Tobias silently recall his Darkrai, before he pulled out another one of those strange Pokéballs.

"You up for another round?" I asked Gallade, all the while watching my opponent for some sign of weakness.

Gallade nodded, and took a defiant stance. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the display, since when I had captured Gallade, the sword using Pokémon had wanted nothing more than to be Lucario's sparring partner, and now here he was trading blows with Legendary Pokémon in a League Tournament no less.

"This battle is over." Tobias announce arrogantly before throwing his Pokéball skywards. I tensed ready for anything, barring the presence of Arceus.

In a brilliant flash of red light, a Latios appeared. I didn't even pause, acting on pure instinct. "Gallade return!" almost spitting out of anger at seeing a second captured Legendary, "Garchomp, end this!" I sent out my Pseudo Legendary Dragon, who appeared with a roar of defiance.

"And Ethan makes a strange choice, recalling his obviously powerful Gallade in favor of the dragon type Garchomp!" The announcer boomed out, "It does appear as though we are going to see a battle of dragons here today folks!" I didn't even wait, having decided that this battle was over.

"Garchomp, finish this early." I whispered, "Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw and then Sand Tomb!" I called out, and the dragon sprang into motion, racing across the arena glowing with the power of Dragon Rush.

"Latios, counter with a Dragon Rush of your own!" Tobias called out, and I chortled at his idiocy. Latios charged up Dragon Rush, and was halfway to ready when Garchomp hit, causing a massive explosion, which engulfed both Dragons, but did nothing to hide the roar of Garchomp and a very loud explosion. When the smoke cleared it was obvious that Garchomp had done just what I said, and ended the battle early.

Latios was laying on the ground in a four foot deep crater, completely defeated, and covered in scorch marks from what I figured was Dragon Claw. My dragon moved back in front of me, and tossed me a look, which clearly said, "Fast enough for you?" I rolled my eyes at her, and nodded. A draconic smirk was the response. Tobias recalled his downed Pokémon and glared at me, before pulling out a new Pokéball, this one looked different than even his previous one.

The orb was red on the bottom and white on the top, with strange chain like patterns covering the top half. I stared at it worried about what it might be able to do.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked aloud, and Garchomp shrugged her shoulders, showing that she didn't know. Tobias tossed it skywards, and I waited for the Pokémon to appear. The flash of light was a malevolent purple this time, and revealed a long snake like Pokémon.

I blinked, and took in the sight of a long green snake with gold lines running down it, and it was in that instant that I realized just how much of a bother this request was going to be.

"Garchomp, you want to fight Rayquaza?" I asked. The dragon frowned indecisively, and I could guess her answer. The dragon seemed to consider it for a long moment before nodding slightly. I burst into a positively nasty smirk as I suddenly came up with a plan.

"Thunderbolt!" Tobias roared, and Rayquaza hurled the attack, not that I cared. Garchomp could take then attack.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor, and then use that for cover to hit the big guy with a Dragon Rush." I whispered, knowing that she would hear me.

I simply locked my eyes on Rayquaza, and smirked, letting the Legend know that it had lost, I was victorious, and there was nothing to do about it. The meteor's exploded falling downward, and a second later, a huge explosion filled the air.

Rayquaza's eyes widened almost comically, before locking onto mine and holding there. Time seemed to not exist as the two of us stared each other down, and then something changed about Rayquaza. The Legendary's eyes had previously looked extremely hostile, but in that instant they became confused and lost. I blinked, and then I could no longer see Rayquaza under the massive barrage of attacks from Garchomp which was engulfed it in a huge cloud of dust and smoke.

When it cleared, the victor was quite obvious.

I entered my hotel room, and after tossing off my jacket, I immediately sat down at my computer, and logged in. Tapping my fingers impatiently, I waited for the internet to open before I punched in a quick search for rare Pokéballs. While I was waiting there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called out; running my eyes over the results, browsing page after page but nothing came up. I frowned and turned to look at my visitor.

"Well you look the same as ever." The Champion of Sinnoh walked into my room and arched an eyebrow at my facial expression. I sighed and leaned back in my chair relaxing slightly.

"Well you have the bad habit of arriving when I am doing something frustrating." I said dryly, watching the amused little smile she gave me in response form.

"So I would have to gather that you find anything that involves dealing with other people to be frustrating, since even when I find you in public you look like this." She observed. I inclined my head, offering my equivalent of a smile in response.

"Well people are perhaps the most frustrating facet of life," I observed, "Since they can never bother to make up their minds about anything, let alone get something done in a timely fashion." I cocked my head to the side and thought about it. "Not to mention that nasty habit to never get around to saying things that need to be said, and you have a generally frustrating group, or as Umbreon once told me, 'The most backwards and contra productive species in existence.'" I finished speaking and returned to my search of the internet, this time I went looking for people who made exotic Pokéballs. The search took several moments which gave Cynthia plenty of time to return fire.

"I see you are just as much of a misanthrope as the last time we spoke." I grunted in agreement, clicking on a lick that interested me greatly. I quickly opened the merchandise pictures link on the site and began looking over the pictures. "I would have thought that you might have come to enjoy the world more now that you have spent more time around people, but it seems that you are the same as ever." I ignored that, instead focusing on the computer, as I had found the Pokéball that I saw Tobias use for his Darkrai.

"Your point is?" I asked Cynthia absently, but not really paying attention. The Sinnoh Champion sighed.

"My point is that you can't go on hating humanity forever Ethan, at some point you are going to have to accept that while we have our faults there are some good things about the human race." I stared at her for a long time, not sure exactly how to respond to her words. I met her eyes, and abruptly a piece of poetry I had written sprang to mind.

"_Eyes are windows to the soul_

_Seven words so insignificant_

_But utterly true, utterly damning_

_I see that now, if only I had seen it then" _

I wasn't aware I had spoken aloud and I picked up as though I had only been thinking. "I have hated humanity for so long Cynthia, that I am not sure I can do anything else." I admitted, turning away from her, and the computer. "My whole life has centered on that hatred, right down to my choice to become a trainer, to everything I did, even today." I stood moving to look out the window.

Cynthia stepped up next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I said nothing, simply waiting for her to speak to me instead. She said nothing for the longest time, and I was content with that.

And that is that. Reviews are appreciated, and I will try to be speedy with my updates.

Oh, since I forgot at the top: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it.


End file.
